JJ and Morgans new life
by agentjareau14
Summary: JJ and morgan meet these 2 kids after they were brought to the B.A.U. I own Mia and Chris characters and them only and these story might have a sequel. who knows yet. review what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**JJ pov.**

I was in my office working on some reports. I looked in my coffee cup and saw that I needed a refill. I got up and walked to the small kitchen area. When a man with 2 kids with him.

"Agent Jareau I found these kids sleeping behind the building in the alley." He told me

"I got this." I said

He nodded and left.

"Hey I'm Jennifer Jareau but you can call me JJ, what are your names?"

"I'm Mia and this is my little brother Chris." She told me

I took them to the table in the kitchen area.

"Do you have someone to come get you guys?" I asked them

"No our parents died when I was 7 and Chris was just a baby." She explained to me

I was about to ask another question when Morgan came in and asked "Hey JJ who are they?"

"This is Mia and her brother Chris they were found sleeping in the alley behind the building." I told him

He started walking over to them and then I saw Mia stiffen. I think Morgan saw it to because he stopped walking.

"Hey sissy I have to go to the bathroom." I heard Chris tell her.

I heard Morgan say "Hey buddy why don't I show you where the bathroom is?"

Chris looked up to his sister to see if it was okay.

"It's okay but be fast so we can go." She told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Mia pov.**

After I told Chris he could go with the agent. They left to the bathroom.

"Why did you say to him that he had to hurry up so you can leave?" Agent Jareau asked me.

"I don't know why that man brought us in here but it was just a misunderstanding we just needed some place to stay last night." I explained to her.

When Chris came back I got up and started walking over to him when she grabbed my wrist gently. I jumped she said "here is my card call me if you guys need anything."

I nod and grabbed the card. I walked over to Chris and said "Hey buddy we got to go."

He nodded and we walked to the elevator.

We walked down 3rd street when Kyle the guy Chris and I have been running from for 2 months was standing in from of us.

"Hello Mia long times no see." He said. He had a gun hidden in the front of his pants. I put Chris behind me and started walking backwards. But he caught my arm. Chris was still behind me. I slipped Chris the card that Agent gave me and told him to run. I turned back to Kyle and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chris Pov.**

I ran as fast as I could back to the building. When I got there, I ran to the front desk and asked for Agents Morgan and Jareau.

He told me he would call and that they would be right down.

I was pacing back in forth in in the lobby until they came down.

"Hey Chris what are you doing back? Where is your sister?" Morgan asked

I was still pacing until JJ grabbed my arm gently then came down to my level.

"We were walking down the street for a couple of blocks when he came. She pushed me behind her then gave me this then told me to run." I said handing over the card.

JJ asked "who took your sister sweetie?"

"Our foster dad Kyle… Kyle Johnson." I told them

I looked up to them and they both had a serious but worried look on their face.

**Sorry that these are short chapters. Review what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ Pov.**

After Chris told Morgan and I who took his sister, my face changed real quick. We got Chris back upstairs and got him into my office. Derek and I walked into Hotch's office and I said "Hotch we have a problem!"

"What happened?" he asked

"You remember that case we worked on, with the foster dad who abused the girls that lived with him and we never caught. Well he just took another one and we have a witness." Morgan explained

"Why is he here now?" He asked

"Well Mia and Chris were staying with him for a couple of months, but then after he started up again and abused her. But luckily they got away and have been on the run ever since." I explained to him. He got up from his desk and started walking to the bullpen.

"Prentiss, Reid, Rossi, and Garcia we have a case."

They all got up and started walking into the conferences room. I walked back into my office and saw Chris sleeping on my couch. I grabbed blanket and laid it on him. I was playing with his hair when Morgan walked in.

"Hey JJ it's going to be fine. We will find her." he told me taking my hand.

"What is going to happen after we find her?" I asked him

"I don't know to be honest." He told me

"Well we could take them in." Morgan said with a smile on his face

"Yeah but the team doesn't even know about us. What will they think when we tell them that we want to take them in." I asked him while looking down at the sleeping boy. Before he could answer Chris started to wake up.

"Did you find Mia yet?" He asked us

I got down so I was eye level with him and said "No but we are doing everything in our power to get here back."

"Okay what is going to happen when you find her?" He asked me

"Well Derek and I were thinking and what if after everything you and Mia come live with us?" I told him

"I don't know I mean it would be nice to have a family it has always been me and Mia." He told us

We were about to say something but Hotch came in a said "A live feed just came up and… it's Mia."

Derek ran to the conference room with us right behind him. On the live feed we saw Mia tied to a chair. I grabbed Chris and put him behind me so he didn't have to see his sister. Then Kyle came on to the screen.

"What the hell is going on Hotch?" Morgan said and he was pissed


End file.
